Be My Valentine
by ElleKoneko
Summary: LxOC, Aaron is moping over valentines day... can his co-worker fix him?


This was written for a friend since he requested a story that he was in... he chose the other character to be L and this is a second story i came up with. i took so long on the first that i thought he'd get bored. This was written in about 4 hours non stop. i'm not proud but it was worth my time.

It was that date again, February the 14th; the date all people dreaded, even those in relationships. Everything was rushed at last minute on this date, to make everything perfect... but what is perfect?

One person who always wondered this was Aaron. Perfection was never in his thoughts these days. All he could do was think how imperfect his life was, how nothing goes right for him. While everyone was going to run round buying gifts for their special someone's, he was going to make it a date with himself. He couldn't deny that he had a special someone in mind however which made the day so much more unappealing to him. He wasn't going to make the first move in this relationship... not that there was a relationship. He probably wasn't even known to this person.

You see, Aaron works in the police force under the best detective known to human kind...not by name though, by a letter.

'L...' Aaron thought. 'Why won't you just notice me? I work hard, I stay up late; your recognition would just makes the relationship a lot easier on the both of us.'

He sighed. It was a soft sigh, lonely, unloved. He had worked under L for a matter of years and not once had he been praised for his hard work or loyalty.

I'm leaving out one important detail in this situation. Aaron has never actually met L face to face.

That's right; he was lusting over someone he didn't even know.

He sighed again, this time a lot louder, trying to get the attention of the people he was working with.

'Something wrong Aaron?' asked a young female, new to the job; Aaron had yet to learn her name.

'No, nothing, just all this talk of Valentine's Day, it gets me down.'

'Is there someone you like?' She asked, moving to stand by the edge of his desk.

Aaron leaned on his hand. 'As a matter of fact, yes, yes there is.'

'Care to tell me who?' she enquired.

'You'll find me stupid.'

'Not at all, is it someone I know?'

This question amused Aaron slightly. 'You could say that... but then again, none of us know him, not even me.'

The girl looked confused by his answer. Her face lit up with confusion and thought as though she replicated the well known phrase 'the lights are on but no one's home.'

'I'm intrigued; who could this mysterious woman be...'

'Man... He's a man'

Suddenly it seemed to dawn on her.

'The boss?' she spoke quietly, just a whisper.

'Correct'

She hesitated again before replying. 'But, Aaron, you've never met him, none of us have...'

'I knew it! You find me stupid!' He tried to storm out and leave the room but she grabbed his arm before he could.

'Aaron, I don't find you stupid, I just think you need to think about things...clearly'

The pair began to attract the eyes of all those working solidly around them, which made Aaron blush accidentally. He sat back in his chair and pulled up a chair for the girl to sit down, patting it as a silent message. She sat beside him, twisting her hands nervously on her knee. This was a habit she had; Aaron had noticed it when she first walked into the office.

'I've thought about things as clearly as I can. I love him, I don't know how it's possible or why I do but honestly, I do, I love him'

'Are you sure it's not admiration?'

'I'm sure, I've never been as sure of anything in my life but I'm sure of this'

'Then I'll help you'

'Sorry?'

'I'll help you meet him'

'Really?' Aaron's eyes grew wide and a feeling of excitement filled his stomach.

'Starting now.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the building exit, nearly knocking over unsuspected people in the process.

Once outside, she noticed a man walking towards a car further down the street.

'Watari!' she shouted to him and began waving frantically. He stopped and looked towards the pair, eyes shining with kindness when he saw the girl. She dragged Aaron towards the man, with a lot of strength for a female of her small build. Stood by the man, Aaron noticed he wasn't young and he seemed like a typical, loving granddad type of man; judging how he acted towards the girl. She began to whisper to the man, Watari, was it?

Aaron couldn't hear her exact words in full sentences but he picked a few out of the conversation like 'Admiration,' 'loyalty' and 'kindness.'

From this, Aaron knew she was sweet talking the man into help with their little mission. Aaron was wary however, he didn't know this man; he wasn't just going to let him into the mission without know who he was.

The girl finished her conversation and turned to Aaron expectantly. Watari spoke softly to him, as though not to scare him into being mute.

'Mr Aaron, is it? Please follow me. I will personally drive you to the destination.'

Still ever wary of the situation, Aaron followed the man; Trusting him through his work friend's knowledge. They stopped at a car that made the rest of the towns cars look like a junkyard.

It was black and grim looking but cleaned to a high standard. It was clearly expensive which made him think, why would you park in the middle of a rough town with a car like that?

Watari unlocked the car and gestured for Aaron to get in. Aaron settled into the seats quite easily, they were very comfy after all. Clearly, Watari had paid for quality when he bought the car.

Watari drove down roads and side streets for what seemed like hours to Aaron. One thing known for sure was: if Aaron was suddenly thrown out onto the pavement, he would never find his way back again.

The car lurched to a stop outside a hotel; it seemed old and rundown with pieces of plaster and brick falling from the outer walls.

Watari exited his side of the car and opened the door for Aaron. Aaron got out of the car and made his way towards the building, followed by Watari. He had no idea why he was here or what this trip would bring but he sure as hell wanted to know soon or he was prepared to pack up and leave. The drive had been long and Aaron was getting quite bored.

Watari led him to a lift and pressed the button for the top floor once they were inside. The little screen asked him to scan his key card which Watari kept at hand. He scanned it quickly and the lift began to move.

They walked out onto the top floor corridor, Watari walking quickly and Aaron struggling to catch up. The door they stopped at was at the end of the corridor. It was plain and white with a 'do not disturb' sign attached to the handle. Watari opened the door and motioned for Aaron to follow him. He knocked on a door across the room and a grunt was heard from the other side of the door.

Watari took this as a sign to enter. Few words were exchanged before he closed the door again.

'You may enter' he spoke, gently.

Aaron grew nervous. He was going to meet L, the man he loved. Excitement grew in his chest and stomach. A blush formed across his face but he was confident. He strode towards the door and made his way in. The sight that he saw, however, made him weak at the knees.

A young man, around his age, sat in an armchair with his knees pulled up to his chest. He wore a simple white, long sleeved t-shirt and light coloured, scruffy looking denim jeans. His hair was black and looked dishevelled. His face was pale and his eyes were black, like he hadn't slept in a while.

Even though he looked like he hadn't made any effort, He was an angel. His skin had little in the way of flaws like blemishes or scars and his hair defied gravity.

Aaron's eyes were drawn towards the boys instantaneously. Said eyes stared back at him expectantly as though he should have made the first move. Aaron stayed quiet, causing the boy to speak up first.

'Aaron, I presume'

'y-yes sir' Aaron stuttered back nervously.

'Less of the sir, I'm not that old' a hint of a smile caught the boys face. He patted the chair next to him, silently asking Aaron to sit down. Aaron complied.

The two spoke for hours about little things such as work, childhood and favourite sweets. They drank tea together and competed in sugar cube stacking competitions, which Aaron lost every time.

The next day, the young girl ran up to Aaron as he entered the building.

'So...?' She questioned. Aaron walked into the building and set his work papers on his desk along with pens and maps and files.

'So what?' he questioned back.

'You know what I'm asking! How did it go?'

Aaron thought for a moment. He had a great time and it seemed L had aswell. Valentine's Day didn't seem so terrible anymore. His opinion had been changed.

He voted for the easy explanation.

'I'm in love.'


End file.
